Autumnal Equinox
by AFlairForSelfishSkies
Summary: What do you do when your life begins to crumble apart? Do you put on a façade and pretend like everything is fine? Or in my place do you try to escape? But when can you escape when there is no turning back on the destiny's decision.M for language later on
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I don't know what prompted me to start this again, and I don't know where it will go. All I know is that a very short while ago, I got this tiny idea in my head. And then I tried to tell it to go away, but we all know that never works. So, the idea grew and began to haunt me while I was awake, sleeping, reading, in algebra class, while feeding my pet fishes, hamster and birds. I think you get the point. Well, I finally gave in and wrote it then posted it, so here it is for your enjoyment.**

**R & R and tell me what you think=)**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I own nothing but my own characters **

"Skye!" a voice frantically and loudly shouted, it seemed distanced though. I couldn't find myself to recognize the known voice.

"Don't leave us now please, wake up!" it urgently pleaded. I managed to let a faint groan of pain escape my lips as a warm hand lingered on my body.

"I swear when I find out who the hell did this to you I'll kill them" I wanted to argue with the voice, to tell them it was my fault that this was happening. I was being stupid and reckless, didn't even think of the consequences when I made up my mind.

"Everything is going to be okay Skye" was the last thing I heard before going completely unconscious.

~:~:~:~:~:~

"Shush you're all going to wake her up" an all too familiar feminine voice whispered. "Kennith and Clara-Belle Uley get your bums right over here this instance!" it whispered again furious.

"Kennith? Clara-Belle?" I croaked out, my voice failing miserably to sound usual. I opened both eyes only to be met by an all too bright florescent illumination; I blinked twice before lifting my hand to shield me away from the blinding lights. That's when I realized my hand where hooked onto something and boy did it hurt like hell when I raised my hands a quickly.

"What the-" before I could finish someone squeezed my right hand a little too much making the pain shot even more painfully through my veins.

"Clara-Belle No!" she screamed. I bit my lip meanwhile ignoring the pain and silent sobs. After the dull dry flavor of my lips reached my tongue I immediately stuck my tongue out, as soon as I did so giggles were heard and the sobbing stopped.

"Auntie look at Skye" the childish voice giggled once again "I think she's dreaming"

Oh I sure wish I was dreaming and hopefully am.

"Sky, are you awake?" Auntie asked. Wait auntie?

"Aunt Ellen?" I breathed out not actually believing it was truly her.

It's just not possible! What would the old hag possible want around here?

"Thank goodness you're awake" I once again tried to open my eyes and succeeded this time although it took a few minutes for me to see clearly where and who I was seeing.

She stood their observing me with mixed emotions of concern and bewilderment showing both in her face and gray cloudy eyes. Her short cut, bleached, dark blond hair was pointing in all directions, clearly showing that she possibly had a bad day. It had been so long since I haven't seen her and her once clear fair skin was now ruined with heaps of makeup.

"Stay here with Skye kids. I'll be right back with the doctor" she said before rushing off towards the door and closing it loudly. Her clinking high heels faded away and I looked around to see where my siblings were.

"Skye! Skye! Skye!" the slightly chubby little four year old squealed with delight. Her bright green eyes glowed with glee as she made her way over to me. Her face was flushed giving her an even more adorable childish feature.

"Oh Clare" I whispered sadly. She smiled brightly back and climbed next to me on the bed.

"Here you go Skye" I turned my head to the right and saw her twin Kennith handling me a cup of water. Unlike Clara-Belle he had the same dark chocolate eyes as me and was not as full as Clara-Belle. His curly brown hair and dimples was the only difference between him and I, seeing as he was Clara-Belle's twin he looked much like the replica of her.

"Thanks Kenny" I answered faintly before drinking like a mad woman.

"Whoa, chug, chug, chug" he chanted enthusiastically whilst showing his prized smile or more like grin. Soon enough Clara-Belle joined him and I couldn't help but giggle after I was done.

They always seemed to find a way to make everything more cheerful.

"Can I ask you a question?" Clara-Belle asked gazing up at me. I nodded and she frowned pursing her lips before talking "Do those needles hurt…a lot?" I looked to where she was pointing at and was horrified when I saw for myself that indeed they were needles.

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked, accidently scaring them both.

"They do hurt!" she screamed grabbing both my arms and observing them closely.

It was until then when I saw where I was. The room was completely a pale, egg-shell white color and only a depressing picture stood in the far wall to where I was, besides the calendar and some sort of chart. There were two chairs beside the bed I was in and monitors where on my other side.

"You're in a hospital" Kennith answered following my gaze around the room.

"There was no hospital in the area where we live" I responded confused at how in the world I ended up here in the first place.

He shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Auntie Ellen drove allllll the way from our house to here, but I don't know where we are" he said truthfully.

"She said mommy, daddy and you were in an accident. We came to visit all of you but the doctor told Auntie that we couldn't see them" she pouted, her eyes were saddened and tears were welding up in.

"M-mommy and daddy are here too?" I asked shakily "Why can't y-you see them?"

"The doctor told Auntie that she was too sick" Kennith whispered unhappily.

I gasped and realized why in the first place we were all here.

"No, no, no" I repeatedly spoke, shaking my head as if it weren't true.

**Last Notice:I have this story on my other profile but posted it up in this one for the ones who have me as author alert/ fav if you wanted to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to: Future Writer Girl. Thanks for being the first reviewer of the story and people who are reading this check out her story _Took You Long Enough _It a Kim/Jared story and it's great for those of you who love a good read =)**

**Previously: **"She said mommy, daddy and you were in an accident and were here. We came to visit all of you but the doctor told Auntie that we couldn't see her" she pouted, her eyes were saddened and tears were welding up in.

"M-mommy and daddy are here too?" I asked shakily "Why can't y-you see them?"

"The doctor told Auntie that she was too sick" Kennith whispered unhappily.

I gasped and realized why in the first place we were all here.

"No, no, no" I repeatedly spoke, shaking my head as if it weren't true.

**Chapter 2**

"Calm down" my aunt ordered, she took hold of my shoulders and shook me violently. Her proceedings of course were pathetic but it was enough to make me realize how bad my actions were at the moment.

I couldn't break down in front of my siblings and later on explain why I acted that way; they were too young to understand.

"Get them out of here" I whispered looking at Clara-Belle and Kennith. They were both on the verge of with horrifying expressions on their faces.

"Skye?" Kennith whimpered softly. Clara-Belle cried when she saw the nurses stick needles in my arms.

"Get them out of here!" I screamed this time. It was enough for them to know the truth later on but to have to see me suffer was too much.

"The children need to leave now. We'll take care of all this mess, go get some rest and come back later" one of nurses told Aunt Ellen. She glared at me and swiftly grabbed both their hands before practically dragging them out of the room.

"I want to stay with Skye!" Clara-Bella shouted at her. She fought against my aunt's grasp on her hand until she picked her up.

"I'll be okay" I mouthed to them. After forcing a smile Kennith I looked up the ceiling and thanked him silently for being an obedient little boy.

The tears streamed down my face as they left me alone with three nurses.

"This is the sixth one this day" grumbled the brunette one. She glanced at me with anger showing in her face before leaving.

"Delia you deal with this one. I'm off to break"

The medicine was working and all too soon the tranquilizers consumed my body, making it numb.

"Truly heartbreaking news is what she's going to hear when she wakes up"

Just tell me what the hell is happening, was what I wanted to say but of course I didn't have the strength in me to even make a sound.

~:~:~:~:~:~

"Miss Uley your breakfast will get cold if you don't eat it" I grumbled in response and swatted the hand that was shaking me repeatedly in the shoulder.

"You have to eat at least something and now that you're wide awake you have to eat solid foods, no more of that liquid"

"I'm not hungry" I clutched onto the covers and lifted them up carefully so that they could cover my head.

"Nonsense" the voice argued. The bed hauled up to a sitting position and surprisingly I felt this much more comfortable.

"Please! I'm not hungry" I whined, sounding childish. The person scoffed and grabbed my hand while putting something in it.

"You're not hungry for chocolate pudding?" sighing I opened my eyes and was met face to face with Donaldo. His hazel eyes looked back at me with curiosity.

"Donnie what the hell are you doing here!" I asked taken back by shock. He blushed lightly and looked down making him appear innocently ashamed.

"Well I…if you don't remember that night after my soccer practice ended and I was walking home I found you in the alley –the shortcut to our house-" he took a deep breath and blushed even more deeply than before, he refused to see me in the eyes and kept his stare on the chocolate pudding in my clutching hand "I found you unconscious with serious injuries and almost half naked. The only thing you had on was undergarments with the torn clothing in bits and your parents-"

I put both my hands in my face and sobbed. He embraced me in a hug and told me everything was alright. I was alright.

"W-what about my parents here?" I managed to say between sobs. It was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Uley you're strong, I know you are and when I tell you this please be strong. Be very strong not only for yourself but for me and especially for Clara-Belle and Kennith" I clutched his shirt tighter and whispered a small okay.

I know it wasn't going to be okay though. I felt a sharp bolt through my heart within the next few words he said.

"Daniel and Lucy, they passed away. I'm so sorry Skye" I shook my head not believing him at all even though he was my most trusted loyal best friend "The police found them lifeless later that night after you. Nobody knows who did it and why, no traces where found and your aunt Rosella says that when she went to confirm it was them…their bodies were completely drained, completely white as a ghost"

What would happen to Clara-Belle and Kennith? How were we going to pay the costs for all this when my parents were dead? Did my parents die peacefully? Painfully? What would become of us?

My mind when through horrid questions that I would never think of myself and still here I sat with my best friend sobbing uncontrollably as the questions kept coming.

**A/N now Donaldo will be a short character in this story for now but will be mentioned later on more so yeah keep him in mind. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously: **"Uley you're strong, I know you are and when I tell you this please be strong. Be very strong not only for yourself but for me and especially for Clara-Belle and Kennith" I clutched his shirt tighter and whispered a small okay.

I know it wasn't going to be okay though. I felt a sharp bolt through my heart within the next few words he said.

"Daniel and Lucy, they passed away. I'm so sorry Skye" I shook my head not believing him at all even though he was my most trusted loyal best friend "The police found them lifeless later that night after you. Nobody knows who did it and why, no traces where found and your aunt Rosella says that when she went to confirm it was them…their bodies were completely drained, completely white as a ghost"

What would happen to Clara-Belle and Kennith? How were we going to pay the costs for all this when my parents were dead? Did my parents die peacefully? Painfully? What would become of us?

My mind when through horrid questions that I would never think of myself and still here I sat with my best friend sobbing uncontrollably as the questions kept coming.

**Chapter 3**

**One month later-**

"Skye!" Clara-Belle squealed with delight as I twirled her around in the middle of the hospital hall.

"Skye I understand you were released but for god's sake child we're still inside the hospital" Aunt Ellen scolded me and grasped Clara-Belle's hand away from me.

"She's hyper aunt" Kennith said shyly. He gave me a small smile and took hold of my long sleeve shirt's hem; tugging it rapidly all of a sudden.

"Can we have ice-cream like when mom and dad used to take us every Sunday? Remember you used to get hyper when you had Rocky Road" The mention of our parents halted me to a stop and without my intentions I snapped his little hand away from my sleeve.

"Kennith Wilde Uley!" I bellowed. My rapid change in tone caused Clara-Belle and Aunt Ellen to turn around surprised. Before I could shout anything else Kennith's lips trembled and he looked down afraid of my angered expression.

"I-I'm sorry, I just miss our parents! When will they come back Skye? Will they come back today like you did? Aunt Ellen said that they are sleeping…I want to wake them up" Water consumed his eyes and he choked back whimpers that were threatening to come out. Slowly I met eye contact with my aunt and she turned around resuming her walk towards the car outside the building.

"When will you stop?" I said loud enough for her to hear strongly but low enough so that I didn't cause commotion.

"There too young to know" she said as we walked out the hospital and into the parking lot. The twins looked at us back and forth but didn't disturb our silent yet furious argument.

"Too young?" I snapped. She steadily took out the keys to her ford truck and unlocked the car.

"I'll deal with this later on when they understand everything better" her calm tone made me even more furious and I tried hard to not yell at her.

"You can't go days without lying can you? The lies are going to get old Ellen!" I said furiously. Kennith and Clara-Belle were strapping themselves onto the seats and I helped them whilst trying to calm my bad mood.

"Skye are fighting because of me?" Kennith asked shakily. I gave him my best smile at the moment and kissed his head.

"Of course not Kenny" I whispered ruffling his hair. Clara-Belled glanced at me warily and yawned.

"Sleep" I ordered softly at her and Kennith.

"'kay" she mumbled. For such a little active angel she could sure get tired easily at the end of the day.

"'night Skye" Kennith whispered closing his eyes. Holding back tears I hopped in the front side passenger seat and spoke once more but more silently this time.

"I'm going to tell them tomorrow as calmly as possible"

"No you're not." she replied "Why is that" I asked taken back by her certitude.

"Your mother and father agreed in their testimony that I do what's best for the three of you. I'm going to raise the twins and you darling are going to leave tonight" even though it was dusk I could see the smile that was tugging in her lips.

"No they left custody to me" of that I was sure and there was no way I was going to leave them in hands of a callous woman who even calls herself a part of our family.

"No sweetie, you see not until you're eighteen. That leaves me second hand" she chuckled slightly and slowed down as she headed to the direction of a highway.

"I'm not leaving them with you!" my voice was an octave higher and I didn't hesitate to check on my heavy sleeping siblings to see if they had awoken. She took out papers from her purse and handed them to me.

"These are the papers you will need to get on the plane and I already packed your belongings away to the residence"

"You can't do this to me" I breathed out. She chuckled faintly and looked me dead straight in the eyes.

"Oh I could have done so many things. You're lucky I decided to sent you to live with Connie dear"

"Please" I begged "Don't do this to me, to Kennith and Clara-Belle" I didn't care any longer if she saw me cry in front of her, nothing or anyone is important anymore but my siblings.

"Not so tough are we now. You know your uncle Joshua told me you were going to be a problem in the near future. I can't risk myself for a child, Kennith and Clara-Belle I can handle but you've always been a brat!" she complained phrasing the word _brat_. I closed my eyes and tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Aw don't cry it really isn't that bad…well that's a total lie" she scoffed and grabbed my shoulder harshly.

"Look I don't want problems after Joshua told me everything…It's better that you leave your Kennith and Clara-Bella alone. Now go shoo to your new family"

"I can't leave them!" I sobbed harder and Ellen tilted my chin up so I could see her malicious grin.

"You will let them be if you don't want anyone or more like anything hurting them because of you. I'm not going to tell you again to leave so get out of my car" Her hand left my chin and I was shoved ruthlessly out the door and just in time to open it, if not my nose would have been bleeding by the almost impact on the glass window.

"Don't forget your papers" they flew out of the car and landed into the hard concrete before I could even hold onto them. I was about to say that I wanted one last goodbye but I didn't get the chance the even open my mouth; they were out the parking lot and back in the road.

The papers were forgotten on the ground as I stayed there with tears flooding my eyes as I looked at the car leave my sight.


	4. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Previously: **"Look I don't want problems after Joshua told me everything…It's better that you leave your Kennith and Clara-Bella alone. Now go shoo to your new family"

"I can't leave them!" I sobbed harder and Ellen tilted my chin up so I could see her malicious grin.

"You will let them be if you don't want anyone or more like anything hurting them because of you. I'm not going to tell you again to leave so get out of my car" Her hand left my chin and I was shoved ruthlessly out the door and just in time to open it, if not my nose would have been bleeding by the almost impact on the glass window.

"Don't forget your papers" they flew out of the car and landed into the hard concrete before I could even hold onto them. I was about to say that I wanted one last goodbye but I didn't get the chance the even open my mouth; they were out the parking lot and back in the road.

The papers were forgotten on the ground as I stayed there with tears flooding my eyes as I looked at the car leave my sight.

_**Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>wake me up when September ends  
><strong>**Wake Me up When September Ends-Green Day**_

**Chapter4**

I let a shaky breath escape my lips as I made my way outside the small suffocating airport building with the papers clutched in my damp hands. The pressure in there was just too much and people were everywhere, honestly I didn't know how much longer I was going to last in there but in the end everything was fine. _I'm okay_, I reminded myself for the hundredth time.

You would think that for a tiny town any structure would be more than half empty but I guess not considering that the airport is a getaway out of this tedious place. Well tedious to me at least. Tedious because who would like to live in a sunless, cold, small town? I know I wouldn't.

_Stop lying to yourself,_ the voice whispered loudly. I turned my head immediately to the right but was met by a horrifying reflection in the glass.

Her dark penetrating eyes stared at me with humor. Those red blood lips were curled up in a smirk as if were taunting me even more and her long dark hair was spiked in all direction seeming to give an aura of terror.

I gasped silently and touched the glass trying furiously to believe it was nothing. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and released it slowly forgetting that I was in a public place with staring eyes pointing in my direction.

_Ignore Laila_, A different voice encouraged. Immediately I retrieved my hand and blink once, twice, and a last third time before really seeing who the malevolence girl now.

Slowly her dark hair turned to a beautiful flaxen color and it grew shorter, stopping just below her shoulders. Her eyes were not dark filled with mysterious but rather optimistic and cheerful. She smiled and cocked her head to the side looking just behind me. I reluctantly turned around and starting glancing all around me.

My eyes wandered around the tiny parking lot as I searched for them and my head was constantly swirling in utter dizziness as people passed me by each minute.

"Where are they at?" I thought out loud, my patience was fading away as the dizziness turned into a headache. First time I come here and I'm already lost (with a huge headache hence the illusions), the primary misfortune of being a newcomer.

"I'm sorry to bother but are you by any chance Skye Wilde Uley?" A voice spoke from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl probably about my age maybe a little younger smiling at me. I nodded and was relieved when she gave me the response I was looking for.

"Great! We've been looking for you all over. Thought you got lost but all along you were here." She smiled and grabbed my hand dragging me towards a petite brunette woman and a fairly tall guy.

"My name's Chloe-Anne but you can call me either one or both whichever you prefer"

"Nice to meet you meet you Chloe" I mumbled tiredly. The headache was getting worst each second and god did I hope they have for a pharmacy being in La Push. I need to get my medication before everything turns…bad. The woman I was guessing is my aunt brought me out of my worries when her voice was full of her own qualms.

"Baby girl there you are" she spoke hugging Chloe along with me. I awkwardly tried to squirm away from both the hug and the grasp of Chloe's hand but failed.

"Mom, please not here" she whined while blushing. Her eyes glanced at me with apologetic notice and I smiled halfheartedly.

"You should let Skye go mom, she looks uncomfortable under a foreigner's arm" the guy chuckled to my right. I assumed he is Chloe-Anne's twin because the resemblance clearly showed. Same dark, almost black, brown eyes, Chloe-Ann had brown hair that fell barely past her shoulders whilst her twin hair's was cropped short. Their skin was a light russet color. The only difference was that he was fairly tall and looked somewhat older yet juvenile. Chloe-Anne seemed innocent and so young.

"Oh I'm sorry dear" my aunt apologized letting us both go at the same time. "It's just that Chloe here left without telling us and I got worried, by the way young lady do not do that ever again" she scolded a flushed Chloe while the boy smirked smugly at her.

"She was standing just a few feet away from us" she muttered "Not even that far."

"How did you even know it was me?"I asked curiously. Chloe smiled and held out a small photo towards me.

In the picture I sat crossed legged smiling innocently out towards the beach with my chin resting on both my hands; my siblings lying sleepily on both my sides. My straight burgundy-brownish hair was up in a messy pony tail, and my dark blue contact eyes were focused on the crashing waves of the beach.

That was before mom and dad died; our trip to Pismo beach about a year ago. The photo fell out of my hand and landed on the ground softly.

_How you forget about_ _Kennith and Clara-Belle? You selfish inconsiderate girl-_

"They send us a few more pictures but I thought this one would do" my aunt's voice brought me back to where I stood as she reluctantly picked up the photo I had carelessly dropped. Her light brown eyes watched me nervously and her brows knitted together.

_She knows! She knows everything!, _a distinct voice hissed. I refrained myself from clutching my head to make the voices go away so instead I kept my eyes on the ground where the picture used to be.

I don't remember much after that. Maybe my mind decided to shut down and forget the events around me. All I vaguely remember is that the moment my body hit the inside of their car and my head rested on the soft seats, I blacked out.

**A/N: I guess some of you (if anybody is reading this) are thinking "Why the sudden change?" Well I'm not going to give out what exactly she is going through and what she has but let's say if the twilight fanfiction had a category of psychological stories this would be in there. I'm actually exited as to how this story is going to turn out on the way and hopefully you peeps won't be bothered when I add twists along the way. **


	5. A Place for My Head

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I got the disease most authors get these days! You know…writers block :) Also the non-blod italics are hallucinations, symptoms of her illness. **

**Previously: **"They send us a few more pictures but I thought this one would do" my aunt's voice brought me back to where I stood as she reluctantly picked up the photo I had carelessly dropped. Her light brown eyes watched me nervously and her brows knitted together.

_She knows! She knows everything!, _a distinct voice hissed. I refrained myself from clutching my head to make the voices go away so instead I kept my eyes on the ground where the picture used to be.

I don't remember much after that. Maybe my mind decided to shut down and forget the events around me. All I vaguely remember is that the moment my body hit the inside of their car and my head rested on the soft seats, I blacked out.

_**You used to be calm, used to be strong**_

_**Used to be generous, you should have known**_

_**That you'd wear out your welcome and now you see**_

_**How quiet it is all alone**_

_**I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger**_

_**Sick of you acting like I owe you this**_

_**Find another place to feed your greed**_

_**While I find a place to rest**_

_**A Place for My Head-Linkin Park**_

**Chapter 5**

"Leave me alone" I muttered annoyed. The shaking on my shoulder began again but I ignored it. Somewhere distant someone was talking but I couldn't quite hear well, the horrible pounding against my head was the only thing audible. Then there were the voices, the hushed sickening chimera voices that came back after three years of battling against them all.

_You're alone and we're back, every single one of us is back._

_We promised to never let you go and here we are. _

_It's a pleasure to be with you once again darling._

_No, no they're lying. Don't believe them. I'm only here and no one else but me and you._

_Let's begin our sick little games shall we Skye?_

_Nothing's real but me and you. Ignore them but us._

"Stop, please stop. I don't want anyone of you with me!" I shot up and nearly instantly fell off someone's hold on me. There was a muffled laugh and a high pitched shriek coming from someplace near us. My eye sight was blurry but I caught sight of Chloe-Anne, I think, running straight towards us.

"Collin put her down! You probably scared her! Aren't those inflated tissues any use?" I was propped down on my feet and I got as far away from them as I could.

"Why were you talking so fast? I couldn't understand you!" I shrieked terrified. Was it those voices or was it Collin speaking all along? Tears where forming in my eyes and for a moment I thought they were pouring down fast but I realized it had begun to rain.

"I was muttering gibberish and you were asleep so I doubt you could actually hear anything but yourself sleep talking about some random weird shit" he gave out an irritated scoff and paced inside, what I assumed was their home and now mine.

_I'm so sorry_, I wanted to say. Sadly only a weary sigh escaped my mouth. The pouring cold rain drops splashed against my face and I was glad that they would wash away my tears. Although the small red streaks across my eyes would be a problem.

_How dare he say such things about us! Do something!_

"Did Mr. Arrogant say anything to offend you because if he-"

"No Chloe I promise he didn't… he probably didn't mean it at all"

_Yeah go ahead and fool yourself but you can't fool us._

"Well if you say so. Come on, let's go inside I want to show you around my house well actually our house since you'll be living with us now. I can believe it! Another girl my age in the house is just wow. Finally it won't feel so lonely…" I blocked Chloe's encouraging ramblings out of my hearing sight and thought about how Kennith and Clara-Belle would be without me. Here I was being company to other persons I barely know whilst Kennith and Clara-Belle were alone with Ellen.

_Brat, Brat, Skye is a brat according to Ellen._

_Leave them alone if you want them safe safe safe._

_You don't want them getting hurt hurt hurt because of you right?_

They sang in an evil ridiculous voice and I could only handle it for so long before I finally clutched my head.

"Are you okay?" My hands fell down the instant Chloe's voice blocked out the singing in my head and I smiled faintly.

"Yeah I-I'm okay" I assured her and laughed at the sudden change in both of us.

_What's so funny about this?,_ I asked myself.

"Ha yeah lost you there for a minute but as I was saying. This is your new room. Your belongings arrived two days after you arrived today so we had enough time to arrange everything. Do you like it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I breathed out amazed as I took in every inch of the room. Everything about it miraculously wasn't decorated girlish like I would've expected.

"Collin's friends worked hard on it" she giggled.

"They were fine until I told them it was for a girl. Half of the day when they were suppose to finish they spent deliberating with each other if it should be princess themed and whatnot" I quirked an eyebrow and suppressed a small smile at most.

"Skye, the three of us are heading out to par-I mean to _dinner _and well we all thought if you would mind coming with us? I mean you here all alone and, and you know…" She fidgeted with the hem of her blouse as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Sure, coming with you wouldn't hurt at all so why not." I shrugged unsure of my words while she grinned.

An hour later I was dolled up, filling bizarre and ready to head out with Chloe, Brady, and my aunt.

_If you didn't want to go why did you agree, idiot._

I really needed to get my medication before things turn for the worst later on. I don't want to make a huge scene on my first appearance here in town without me knowing it like the past years.

I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat as I tugged on the hem of my black one shoulder rosette skirt dress**(A/N:Dress pic on my profile)**. I couldn't stay put and I began to play with the flowers pinned to the dress until I sighed quietly and forced my hands on my lap. Felling that eyes were on me I turned my head slowly to the side and gave an awkward smile to Chloe.

_Tell her to stop staring, damn it! She's giving us the presentation that she's plotting against you._ No, no maybe I have something in my face.

"Do I have something in my face…your staring…me?" I couldn't talk, my speech was beginning to disorientate and the car felt stuffy. Not now please and why did it feel stuffy? What if-

"Skye just hold on in there okay. I'll get you what you need tomorrow since it's late but you can…be careful for now right?" my aunt's voice broke me out of my startled mind as I nodded my head. Yes, she knew about this madness and tomorrow, I can hold on until then.

"What does she need?" Collin asked nonchalantly as he played with the car window buttons. She dismissed it as nothing-though it sure as hell wasn't nothing- and the quiet fell again over us until we arrived where at a residence.

My eyes gazed at the exterior of the tiny house. I noticed it had once been gray since the little chips of paints showed a tad bit. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look. Who would ever though such a small simple house could look so nice but simple?

"Pretty house," I murmured out loud to myself. Chloe knocked twice and entered with me and the rest after her.

As we entered a beautiful young woman, with exotic good looks, shiny black hair and perfect coppery skin turned around from where she stood cooking. I muffled a gasp when I noticed three long scars ran on the right side of her face and one long scar reaching down her arm. I couldn't do anything but stare at the ground instead of her; it was really hard not to take her appearance in. I hadn't noticed someone was standing next to her until that person spoke up. Nor had I noticed the crowd silently hiding in the living room when we entered.


End file.
